


Mixed Feelings

by AlisonKay18



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Siblings, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisonKay18/pseuds/AlisonKay18
Summary: Rebecca (OC) shouldn't feel this way since it's her brother but she does anyway.
Relationships: Phineas Flynn/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Mixed Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first story on here, I hope you like it.

She doesn't know how to feel, she had just broken up with her ex boyfriend a month ago. Now here she was in her and Candace's shared bedroom eating ice cream. 

Rebecca has been like this for three weeks, she doesn't go out much or even build stuff with her brothers even her friends and family have noticed a change in her. 

Phineas especially has, they've always been close and no matter what happens between them both whether they argue or something else they've always made up. 

****

One night Phineas and Ferb was watching television, Rebecca came down to get more ice cream but once she tried to open the fridge a hand stopped her. 

"Phineas." Rebecca whined "sis, you need to stop this. Eating ice cream isn't good for you, neither is staying in your and Candace's room is neither. You need to get out a lot more, frankly it's scaring me and you know nothing scares me and I'm not sure about Ferb but I just don't want to lose you." 

Rebecca blinked for a few seconds, sure Phineas had said in the past that he cared for her but not in this way. 

****

A few months have passed, Becca was her normal cheerful self. Ferb liked his stepsister this way he didn't like it when she was upset or depressed but he knew it just how she was. He wouldn't change it for the world. 

But he has also noticed something else to Becca and Phineas are always glancing at each other and blushing. Ferb shrugged it off and continues helping. 

Later that night, Phineas, Ferb and Becca had the house to themselves. Candace was staying with Stacey, mom and dad was busy with stuff so they had to leave. 

Ferb, however was in his and Phineas' room alone. He had no idea on where Phineas was but he may have an idea though. He shouldn't worry to much about it. 

Meanwhile in Becca's and Candace's room, Phineas smiled seeing his sister so happy, he hadn't seen her smile well a proper smile for months. 

Rebecca however had feelings for her brother, she knew it was wrong but she couldn't help it. Phineas had always been there for her. Sure, Ferb has but not in a way that Phineas has though. 

Phineas also felt something for his sister, but he wasn't sure what is was. Becca hadn't realised how close they both were, until she felt something touched her lips. Becca's eyes went wide as she realised it was her brother. 

Phineas leaned in, but he didn't know why. It must've caught Rebecca by surprise "s-sorry, Becca I didn't know what came over me." Becca smiled softly "it's OK, Phineas. I kinda feel the same way. I know I shouldn't since we're basically siblings but you're just so cute."

Phineas blushed at the compliment, they weren't sure on how they would tell their mom, dad, sister, Ferb and both of their friends but hopefully they'll mange it or they will only tell them when they're ready? Who knows.


End file.
